


Soft Beats

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3 way relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: Who said opposites don't attract?Lucio, McCree, and Hanzo are complete counterparts of one another. One from the North, the other South, and the next East...and yet fate brought them together to brighten each other's lives.





	Soft Beats

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for getting me into these 3....(¬､¬)

Lucio woke up in a empty king size bed, face buried in the large pillows and clouds of covers that wrapped him in a cozy cocoon. He sat up to look around the room, eyes squinted at the sunlight from the window. He stretched his arms and grabbed a shirt from the floor. He honestly didn't want to get out of bed. he was way too comfy in the sheets. However, the smell of pancakes, omelets and coffee caught his attention. Well, that's a first. Usually Lucio was the first to get up to make breakfast.

He huffed and got up to head down stairs to find Jesse in the kitchen flipping pancakes and Hanzo pouring coffee next to three plates of small omelets and bowls of rice.

"What's all this?" Lucio spoke, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Mornin' darlin'," Jesse greeted, flipping another pancake.

"Good morning, Lucio," Hanzo smiled, grabbing a small container of creamer and pouring it into one cup.

"Morning!" Lucio chuckled. "Usually I'd be the first one up to make everything. What's the occasion?"

"Nothin' really," McCree said bringing the pan of pancakes to the table. Lucio joined him and Hanzo. "Thought we'd give you a break for today."

"He woke me up," Hanzo pointed at Jesse.

"What? Do you really trust me with a stove, hun?" Jesse said, leaning towards Hanzo with an eyebrow raised.

Lucio chucked. they're always fussing over trivial things. he's surprised that he didn't wake up to a shitstorm in the kitchen but knowing how Hanzo is usually a neat freak, it started to make sense. Lucio sat there and listened to the two playfully arguing about what they wanted to make earlier. These two were the light of his life, such serious men that handles such serious tasks when it came to missions. Yet, deep down they're both complete dorks that's been through tough times...

There was a metal finger poking Lucio's cheek, snapping him back into the moment. "Hey, hun. You okay?" McCree asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking..." he sighed his hand on his cheek smiling. He wondered how he got caught up with these two. As friends, lovers, partners...

"As long as you're alright," Hanzo sat Lucio's cup of coffee w/ creamer and kissed him on his temple. It's rare to see Hanzo's affectionate side outside their group.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Lucio asked again, chuckling at the two.

"We're just glad to be home is all..." McCree said, drinking his black coffee.

Oh, that's right... about a week ago, McCree and Hanzo went on a mission with Mercy, Zenyetta, Genji and Zarya. Lucio heard about the mission being extremely dangerous even Winston lost contact with them for four days. They came back with minor injuries and the mission was a success. As soon as they met up with Lucio in their room, Hanzo was the first to grab him by the hips with one arm and kissed Lucio, trapping him in his embrace, holding him tight. Then Jesse joined them by holding them both in his arms. Lucio didn't ask why or what was wrong, mostly because he was covered in kisses, panting, and moaning that night. They really missed him. Missed being home, listening to the soft music Lucio played when they went to bed...

"I'm glad you guys are home too," Lucio said with a sigh. He'll ask what happened when they're ready.

 

\---

 

Hands roamed around Lucio's body, large hands holding his thighs and another pair lifting his shirt up past his nipples. He was trapped between Hanzo and Jesse, both their shirts are off and they're working on Lucio's. Hanzo has him on his lap against his erection holding and rubbing Lucio's thighs, kissing his neck and grinding against his bottom. Jesse is working on removing Lucio's shirt as he's kissing his torso, hovering over his nipple with his hot breath once he finally reached it. Lucio squirmed and moaned in anticipation, his erection throbbing through his underwear, and Hanzo's hands rubbed closer and closer to his cock. This was torture to him...

He felt Hanzo's hand reach into his underwear, rubbing his cock lightly. Lucio moaned and jerked his hips into his hands wanting more of his touch. McCree stuck his tongue out, letting the tip lightly lick his nipple in a circle. Lucio let out a high groan begging them for their touch. McCree saw his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips puffy due to their makeouts from earlier. McCree love to see Lucio expressions on his face when they're teasing the young man. Hanzo loved the sounds he make, hearing his breathing and moans...

McCree's lips wrapped around Lucio's brown nipple and began sucking and licking on it, holding his torso with his metal hand. Lucio moaned and arched his back, his ass rubbed onto Hanzo's erection more. Hanzo moaned in Lucio's brown skin, rubbing his cock even more, thrusting against his clothed bottom. Hanzo bit down onto his neck, causing Lucio to moan even more, and sucked on the bruised area, leaving a purple hickey on his beautiful earth toned skin.

McCree moved onto the other nipple, not leaving them neglected. Lucio's head was thrown back, dizzy in ecstasy of the sensations he was feeling. His two lovers, showing him this much attention and care, would always made him weak and sometimes sore in the morning. Before he knew it, McCree's mouth drift down his torso and was faced with Lucio's underwear and throbbing erection. He licked his lips and wrapped them around the head in a tender kiss. Lucio's head got wet by both silva and his precum from the teasing. Lucio winned as Jesse's lips left his cock making Hanzo chuckle. Hanzo's hand rose from inside his underwear and pulled them down with McCree's help, having Lucio fully naked and exposed to the two men.

"You look beautiful, darlin'," McCree said with a wink at Lucio.

"mmmm...Stunning," Hanzo whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

Lucio blushed from being exposed and the compliments he was receiving. Hanzo held him with tenderly, Jesse holding his thighs with a devious glint in his eyes.

"I love you both so much," Lucio breathed. He felt Hanzo kiss his ear and chuckled. Before Lucio noticed, Lucio moaned again, arching his back as Jesse licked Lucio's head, and taking in the tip of his cock and sucked lightly. Lucio felt Hanzo shift a little, lifting him from his body for a moment, having McCree take in more of Lucio, then lowered him onto Hanzo's own lubed erection. Lucio tensed and relaxed onto Hanzo, and McCree lifted his head from Lucio's cock and faced him. He kissed Lucio once more, rubbing their erections together, causing Lucio to moan more into his mouth. Then Hanzo and McCree began to thrust onto Lucio in unison, him gasping and moaning. He was reaching his limit, feeling these two ravish him for their own gain and release. Their thrusts became wild and strong, Lucio's toes began to curl, feeling himself closer to cumming.

"You want to cum, koibito[*](https://www.google.com/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=japanese%20word%20for%20sweetheart)?" Hanzo asked, thrusting deeper into him.

"God, y-yes!!" Lucio moaned almost painfully

"You're gonna have to take that up with me, darlin," McCree whispered in his other ear, rubbing his cock in his hands along with his own. Lucio let out a high moan, tears forming in his eyes. "I say when you can cum."

 

\---

 

Lucio laid in between the two, both sound asleep after a long night of love making. He thought about how can these two unique soldiers from different parts of the world, suddenly fell into his arms by the calling of heroism and fate. Lucio wondered why? Why are they in his arms? _I'm just a healer_ , he thought. At times, Lucio doubts himself of even deemed "heroic" like they are. Yet, every time he expressed how he felt, both Hanzo and McCree would remind him that he had no reason to think that way. His deeds he did in Rio, to save his country, to bring Omnics and Humans together, not to mention being the inspiration of reviving Overwatch. Lucio was plenty heroic, and had no reason to doubt himself at all. More than that, he was the one who kept McCree and Hanzo calm. He was the rock to both their woes. Whenever they had a problem, Lucio had an answer, a shoulder for you to cry on, the one who keeps their secrets. Hell, he even helped Hanzo more accepting of his brother Genji.... sort of.

Lucio never asked for much in return, never pressured them into opening up or anything of the like. They truly fell in love with the musician with his patient and positive attitude. Even when he breaks down every so often, when he loses a few agents and lives he couldn't save. Oddly enough, Hanzo and Jesse knew how to calm and comfort him, along with his night terrors and anxiety attacks. They constantly remind him that he is safe, he is fine, and he is loved.

Lucio buries himself deeper into the sheets of their shared bed. Hanzo shifts into a comfortable position along with him, holding him close, and Jesse scoots closer to them both and huffs. Surrounded by so much warmth, Lucio felt like he was in the safest place he could ever be. He fell asleep, listening to the softbeats of the music, and the heartbeats of his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> 'scuse the sexy time~ !⃛(❛ั◡˜๑)
> 
> koibito* = sweetheart (sorry if it doesn't blame google translate)


End file.
